


Your Love is My Drug

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	Your Love is My Drug

Hanna curls her finger through her hair and releases the curl in the same motion. She smiles more when Caleb's around. It's a proven fact. Her lips turn up into a smile, and it's uncontrollable - not that she'd want to stop, now that she's started. Which makes it sound like Caleb's some sort of addictive substance, which, no, Hanna is not smoking Caleb behind the bleachers.

Even if she _was_ doing anything involving sucking on any part of Caleb, it would be in the privacy of at least one of their cars, if not at one of their homes. 

Home would be better. Home would mean less people to ask questions, even if she had a creepy stalker who apparently knew everything about her. And her friends. But she could do things to Caleb - drag her fingernails down his chest, hook her legs around his thighs, suck and bite tiny black marks on his neck - when they were alone that she would never dream of admitting outside of that safe enclosure.

"What're you thinking about?" Caleb asks. "Something good, I hope. Something about me, with that smile of yours -"

She grins even broader and kisses his cheek. He feels good to the touch. Like he always does. "Oh, I don't know, you and being alone at my house -"

"Is that an invitation for later?"

"Do you _want_ it to be?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes, it is."

She goes back to her daydreaming, as Caleb re-focuses on whatever it is that he is doing - something with a pen and paper, she can tell that much - and smiles, this time more to herself than to anyone else. She can never get enough of him. Ever.


End file.
